


Pandora's Tears

by Ares1



Series: Pandora's Tears [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Heavy Angst, Murder, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ares1/pseuds/Ares1
Summary: Sam wants you to deal with the demons of your past. It doesn't really go well...~~~A/N: Please read the tags for anything  that might trigger you. I don't want to hurt anyone with any of my work.
Relationships: Dream x Reader - Relationship, Dream/Reader
Series: Pandora's Tears [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196537
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Pandora's Tears

_‘He denied any relationship with you, Y/N. That’s not what people in relationships do.’_ Sam’s pleading voice echoed in your head, as you faced the lava that served as a curtain between you and Dream. One night… He had come to your house, to talk to you about Dream. 

_‘But he told me that it was to protect me…’_ You argued still holding on to the shred of loyalty that you had for him, even if you didn’t agree with his actions.

_‘If you were mine, the whole world would have known not to mess with you,’ Sam’s face was unreadable behind his gasmask. ‘Don’t allow yourself to think, that what he did to you was okay. You are a victim in this too.’_

You and Sam argued for a good portion of that night… It ended in you kicking him out of your house, but his words had resonated with you. Needless to say, you came to see him the next day, apologizing, but it took a while for you to get up the courage to even see Dream. Snapping back to reality, you could feel Sam’s presence next to you, and you took a deep breath.

“You don’t have to do this you know…” His voice was soft, and you could feel his gaze on you. “I could-”

“I have to Sam.” Those were the only words you could muster. You felt the weight of his hand fall on your shoulder. You leaned into his touch. You appreciated him and everything that he had done for you.

“Call for me, if you need me to bring you back.” You could only nod, the lump in your throat making it hard for you to say anything. “I’m serious.” His grip tightened on your shoulder. You felt him step away from you, as the curtain of lava fell. Your breath hitched in your throat when you finally saw Dream. His eyes found you and you felt yourself shrink away. Your stomach doing flip flops. “Remember everything I told you… Good luck.” Sam whispered in your ear as he stood behind you.

Sam instructed you on how to get over to Dream. You carefully followed his instructions until your feet found the obsidian landing. Now… With Dream on the other side of the netherite blocks, and Sam securing the place with lava again, you felt like you were in the den of a starving wolf.

“Y/N,” Dream gave you a smile. “I missed you so much, how come it took so long for you to see me?” He let his arms wrap around your frame, his fingers running down your back, like they had done so many times already. You suppressed a shudder, as you put your hand on his chest pushing back from him.

“I-I need to talk to you.” You sputtered, feeling your heart pounding. You weren’t too good with confrontation, and it left you feeling lightheaded. 

“Why are you so nervous?” You heard the hurt in his voice. His rough calloused hand wrapped around yours on his chest.

“I’m done Dream…” You pulled your hand away from him. When you stepped away from him again, you could see his muscles tense up. The look on his face absolutely shattered your heart. You couldn’t align yourself on his ideals… But you still loved him, you probably would always love him to a certain extent. “I don’t want us to be a thing anymore.”

“W-what?” You actively avoided his eyes. He paced around the room his face in his hands, until he circled around to you hunching down to make you look into his eyes. “Y/N, you don’t mean that.”

“I do.”

“Huh, that’s funny that you say those two words to me, I told you we were going to get married. Yet you’re… You’re abandoning me.” His face turned into a sneer. He was quiet, as he turned to a clock resting on the wall. “I counted the seconds, until I would have you in my arms again.” His fingers grip the clock ripping it from the wall and smashing it on the opposite wall. The clock shattered, his actions creating a sense of dread to crawl up your neck.

“Married…?” Your eyes scan over him, a pang of guilt in your chest. You tried to control your breathing. “We can’t get married if you’re in here, and last I checked… You were in here forever. I can’t wait forever.” It seemed like your words baffled Dream. He let his hands drop to his sides in disbelief.

“I can’t believe this. You really think I won’t get out of here? Have you lost that much of your mind? You’re supposed to be smarter than this.” This makes you freeze, tears well up in your eyes. You couldn’t speak, you only kept your head down, like so many times before. You could hear the words Sam angrily spoke to you that day in your head. 

_‘He’s gaslighting you, Y/N,’ his voice broke the moment he had said it. His hand found yours, and his eyes pleaded with you. He was angry, but not at you. ‘He’s confusing you, making you question thing’s you shouldn’t be questioning.’_

“Everything, I did… I did for us,” Dream pointed at you, the motion making you flinch. “I wanted everyone here to be a happy family, and what do you do? You abandon me. Just like everyone else.” You could see his tears streaming down his face.

 _‘He’ll place blame on you and make himself look like the victim.’_ Sam had predicted it, maybe it was the experience from talking to Dream himself, but everything that Sam was trying to say to you that day rang true.

“Dream…” He cut you short. Within a few strides he now towered over you and his hands pushed you against the wall roughly. You winced as your head hit the obsidian.

“Who is it? Who is making you do this to me? Because the Y/N I know wouldn’t do this.” His fingers dug into your shoulders. His jaw set. His eyes staring at you, waiting for your answer.

“You did this to yourself.” Your voice just barely above a whisper. You wanted out, you pushed back on on him slapping his hands away. Tears spill down your cheeks, hitting the obsidian that cried with you. He just stared at you intensely. His hand running through his hair to get it out of his face.

“You have five seconds to change your mind.” His voice grows cold. His fist clenching and unclenching.

 _‘Don’t let him manipulate you.’_ These were words that Sam had just said to you while you were signing the second waiver, to be put in this chamber. 

“Goodbye Dream.” You let your eyes roam anywhere but him. You turn toward the lava ready to call Sam’s name. The lava curtain in front of you flowing in a peaceful manner.

“Before you go…” Dream’s voice sounded hollow. “I should tell you something.” He gave a small laugh. “I should tell you how easy it was… To wedge a chest into the hole that I fall down in when I respawn… Just enough to where I could actually reach and break my respawn point…” Your eyes widen as your heart pounded in your ears. “Let’s not forget the fine print of those waivers you signed.”

The seconds that ticked by seemed as if they were in slow-motion. He grabbed you by the shirt, roughly pressing his lips to yours. You struggled to free yourself from his grip. But you were too late, as he hurtled both himself and you, toward the lava. Orange flooded your vision, until you squeezed your eyes shut.

Lava enveloped your body, and the pain was unbearable. You didn’t last for but mere seconds, but those seconds seemed like an entire lifetime. Dream had lost his hold on you and you wanted to scream. The pain was too much, and you slipped away from this reality.

_Dream tried to swim in lava._

_Y/N tried to swim in lava._

\--

Sam was on high alert, waiting for anything from you. So, when he saw you respawn at the last respawn point before the cell, he ran to you. You were inconsolable. Sobbing, and unable to control yourself. He kneeled down to you and wrapped his arms around you. His mind raced on what could have happened.

“Sam…” You managed to get out between your sobs. “He escaped-” Sam’s eyes widened in disbelief… His heart sunk, and he could taste bile rising in his throat. He kept himself calm with you in his arms.

“How…?” Sam listened to you explain it as best as you could, his eyes grazing over the burn scars that now lined your skin in random areas. When Dream killed you… He had taken one of your lives… The anger that he felt, and the sadness conflicted with one another.

“Sam…?” Your voice was wavering, full of fear. “What about the waiver…?” Sam sighed and closed his eyes tears welling up. If he were to uphold everything that this prison stood for, he would have to kill you through every one of your lives. His tears finally fell, and he cursed that green bastard for outplaying him. His grip on you tightened, and there was a heavy weight on his chest and in his sheath. His decision was made…

“…Sam?” With that… His sword clattered to the ground a few feet away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my [Tumblr!](https://aressss1.tumblr.com/)


End file.
